guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shiro Tagachi
Archive 1 Talk Page Archived If you want to discuss Shiro's possible profession(s), read the archive first to make sure you don't tread old ground. --Toraen 00:16, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Profession Debate Solved! When I finished Imperial Sanctum with a group, Shiro dropped an Assassin Tome. Therefore he is an assassin. Problem solved. :) I'll be glad to add in a screenshot if someone will tell me how... This is said after reading the whole archive on Shiro's profession (whew!). Thought it should be a little more accessible, so people don't have to dig through the unmanagable amount of wordage on the archive page. Ciao. 23:12, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! Infobox updated. Now if only we could get this sort of verification for everything else in Category:Special profession... >.> —Dr Ishmael 23:19, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Knockdown So I ran some tests and here is what I found. (note, only applies to Imperial Sanctum, but probably same results in Gate of Madness) #Shiro CAN be knocked down. I will post screenshot once that feature of Wiki works for me again. #It seems that during Meditation of the Reaper, he can always be knocked down, and that will end it early. Evidence: I fought against Shiro with a low-damage team which mostly had lots of knockdown...two spirit spammers, one hammer warrior, Monk hench, Mesmer hench, two Warrior hench or one Warrior and one Elementalist. Heroes don't get Celestial skills, so the only real damage would be from Celestial Storm or Storm of Swords. I know Storm of Swords wasn't it since hench rarely trigger it, and one Storm wouldn't be fast enough to take 500 off Shiro either. The Meditation was constantly ending very quickly after it began, for example stealing ~80 health from everyone. Thus, I can only conclude that KD is possible during the Meditation, and that it ends it early. (Also please see Talk:Meditation of the Reaper, I guess someone else found this before me) #During other times, Shiro ignores most knockdowns. I know this because he was standing still while Earthbind and Wanderlust were up, and he was hit repeatedly with nothing happening. However, once in a while one would get through, and then Shiro would be knocked down. It was not for Meditation of the Reaper either, since on those knockdowns there was no life steal/effect icon/anything as would happen even if the Meditation ended immediately. Shiro just...randomly got KD. #I do not know whether Earthbind is relevant or not, in either case. I can not remember if Earthbind was active when he was in Meditation. And the screenshot I have is for a KD outside Meditation, but I couldn't see Earthbind in it (but that doens't mean it wasn't up). So in conclusion, I would say that like Glint and Kuunavang and other such foes who are "interrupt-resistant", Shiro is "knockdown-resistant". (T/ ) 09:25, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Makes sense, good work. King Neoterikos 10:02, 22 October 2008 (UTC) wOOt (T/ ) 06:43, 4 November 2008 (UTC) solo it is possible to solo shiro with an assasin char the badic build is way of perfection critcal agility critical defence pheonix strike ctiticle strike mobrius strike deat blossum and any outher instant criticle strike skill this means you take a quater of all damadge and heal fast :According to recent information, the new Raptor summon can also solo shiro :P not tried and I dont know if its NM or NM + HM. Prob bs lol Supervillain-ToX 16:52, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Uh...well it has Critical Defenses...other than that, how would it survive Meditation of the Reaper? And I have doubts that it would live, coz the normal build uses Way of Perfection for a reason. Meh. At least someone has found a use for it now :p (T/ ) 17:02, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::: No. It doesn't work. Mhenlo keeps it up fairly well, but once you move out of range the poor raptor explodes. It doesn't even do enough damage to really counter Shiro's regen either. Xxteacakez 17:05, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Thats what I thought xD, ppl nowadays believe anything and i guess im now one of them :S Supervillain-ToX 17:08, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Clarfiy please someone *Shiro can be knocked down during Meditation of the Reaper. It is also sometimes possible while using Earthbind. Eh? I'd edit it but have no clue what it means... Earthbind is always possible to use unless maybe if a Ranger / Mesmer is nearby... is it just meant to suggest you use the skill or what's the story? -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:31, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :There is a bug with earthbind which makes enemies that are normally immune to knockdown sometimes able to be knocked down while it is up. Ezekiel [Talk] 06:20, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::orite thanx, do you know does Earthbind still lenghten the knockdown or just cause a normal knockdown to foes normally immune? Do you think I should try editing the note or is it fine the way it is? It's clear enough when you know what it's saying but when you don't it's not the best -->Suicidal Tendencie 00:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Trivia: meanings of "shiro" I can't find any evidence to support the previous trivia that stated: In Japanese, the term Shiro refers to someone who is "overly stubborn, perversely unyielding, or intractable". It was present on Wikipedia:Shiro at the time, but it has since been removed. None of the Japanese-English dictionaries I trust have any mention of it, either. So I removed it. —Dr Ishmael 00:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Just found this and I see there's already a title header thing so. Couldn't they named Shiro after kuroshiro it Basically means black & white(Shiro being white), right & wrong. It kind of fits if you look at Shiro's past. :O -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:50, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::According to Webster's New World (Japanese) Dictionary, Shiro means castle. Shiroi means white. Most Japanese men that i know, shorten their names. If that's the case, there is no sense in finding meaning in S. Tagachi's name. --'Bottle' 18:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Shiro Killing Addict East kill with E/ME http://img692.imageshack.us/img692/5383/gw004e.jpg